Las Hechiceras
by LilandraBlack
Summary: Dumbledore ha invitado a Las Brujas de McBeth a Hogwarts. La fiesta va de maravilla hasta que presentan una sorpresa. ¿Quiénes son Las Hechiceras y por qué no las habíamos visto antes en Hogwarts? Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry y Ron tendrán que averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!!! Esta es la primera vez que voy a escribir un fic DracoXGinny, aunque también habrán otras parejas. Espero que les guste, esta historia se ambienta en el 7mo año de Draco y 6to de Ginny. Como ya todos saben los personajes y demás son de J. K. Rowling, la disparatada idea es solo mía ^_^ A leer!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo I**

-¿Ya escucharon?- Draco miró a Pansy, que estaba justo frente a él, con expresión cansada. Se acomodó en su asiento y dejó la cuchara con la que comía cereal a un lado, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja esperando a que su amiga continuara.

-¡Vamos a tener un concierto en Hogwarts, vuelven Las Brujas de McBeth!- chilló sumamente emocionada ante la idea. Blaise, que estaba a la derecha de la chica, rodó los ojos y arrugó la frente, devolviendo su atención a los huevos revueltos.

-No veo por qué te emocionas Pansy, hace un par de años estuvieron aquí- dijo Theodore sin mirarla, este estaba a su izquierda concentrado en su desayuno. La chica lo miró severamente y por su expresión se podría jurar que no comprendía cómo uno de sus mejores amigos pudiera decir tal cosa.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Theo, pero no sé por qué trato de explicártelo. Eres más feliz con tus libros que con tus amigos- el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros e ignoró sus palabras.

Draco miraba la escena sumamente divertido, aunque solo mostrara un amago de sonrisa, su mejor amiga turnaba la vista entre Blaise y Theo, aparentemente decidiendo quién de los dos la exasperaba más, al ver que ninguno de ellos le iba a dar la atención que ella pensaba se merecía, miró al rubio con ojos llenos de esperanza.

-¿A ti sí te emociona el evento? ¿Verdad, Draco?- y puso sus ojos de corderito con los cuales convencía a los profesores de que no había hecho nada malo, pero para su mala suerte sus amigos ya estaban acostumbrados a presenciar este tipo de teatro por su parte, y aunque la quisieran mucho no cometían la equivocación de caer en sus manipulaciones.

-A mi me da lo mismo Pansy, si te soy sincero, ¿por qué no vas y discutes eso con Greengrass? De seguro ella estará encantada de escucharte- se levantó claramente indignada, frunció el seño y apretó los puños mientras le miraba - ¿Sabes qué?- le dijo molesta- tal vez sí deba de irme a hablar con personas a las que por lo menos les interese lo que diga- y sin dejar que sus amigos dijeran nada, abandonó su asiento para sentarse con Daphne-

-Le encanta el drama- dijo Blaise mientras sonreía al verla alejarse. Los chicos movieron la cabeza en señal de afirmación. El rubio se inclinó sobre la mesa y dejó descansar su cara sobre una de sus manos, luego miró alrededor para observar el ambiente que reinaba en el gran salón. Al parecer Pansy no era la única emocionada con el concierto, se veía a la mayoría de las chicas y hasta algunos chicos hablar con expresión ilusionada del evento que se acercaba. "_Que aburrido,"_ pensó con un suspiró de resignación.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-A Dumbledore se le ha ocurrido una magnífica idea al hacer esta fiesta de bienvenida- dijo Hermione sonriente a sus queridos amigos y compañeros de mesa.

-¡Y nada más y nada menos que con Las Brujas de McBeth!- gritó Ginny emocionada para luego juntar sus manos y suspirar.

-No sé qué es lo que encuentran tan especial, es sólo una banda de música- les dijo Ron al ver que se quedaba sin protagonismo. Harry solo se dedicaba a observarles en su discusión, ya sabía él que en esos temas era mejor no meterse con las chicas y dejarlas tranquilas. Ambas miraron a Ron como si tuviera alguna enfermedad rara y decidieron ignorarlo.

-Ya tenemos que decidir qué nos vamos a poner, apenas y faltan 2 días- agregó Lavender preocupada mientras sacaba un brillo de labios de su bolso. Hermione rodó los ojos, aunque también estaba feliz ante la idea del concierto eso no cambiaba el hecho de que considerara ciertas cosas sumamente superficiales.

-No se preocupen chicas, nosotras les ayudaremos- dijo Pavarti refiriéndose a la castaña y a su amiga la pelirroja. Ambas se miraron y aguantaron las ganas de reírse ante la declaración de las otras dos chicas. Una amistad muy profunda había crecido entre Hermione y Ginny, las constantes visitas a la madriguera y todas las situaciones que les envolvieron en el pasado ayudaron a construir fuertes lazos de afecto. Luego de un tiempo conocieron a Luna y encontraron en ella a una amiga sincera y leal, se podía decir que ese trío era muy unido y se les encontraba juntas con frecuencia durante sus ratos libres.

-Herms, ¿qué harás esta tarde? Si no tienes mucho que hacer podríamos pasar un rato en el lago con Luna-

-Claro Ginny, eso sería genial, ya quiero saber lo que hizo durante sus vacaciones con su padre en Irlanda, seguro que tendrá un montón de anécdotas divertidas- dijo la castaña sonriendo, recordando la gran imaginación que la rubia podía tener de vez en cuando.

-Yo también estoy deseosa de escucharla y la he extrañado mucho en estos meses, las lechuzas no son suficientes- Después de terminar su desayuno e ignorar olímpicamente a Ron, las chicas se separaron para asistir a sus distintas clases.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Odiaba esperar, y más que esperar, odiaba tener que esperar a Pansy. Era la mujer más lenta para arreglarse que jamás hubiera conocido. Draco, Blaise y Theodore, estaban junto a la puerta en las afueras del castillo esperando a que su gran amiga llegara para irse al campo de Quidditch a pasar el rato, ya que nadie se acercaba a menos que no hubiera entrenamiento o partido.

-No entiendo por qué tiene que tardarse tanto- dijo desesperado el rubio mientras movía uno de sus pies con impaciencia. Estaba recostado a la pared y de brazos cruzados, sus amigos estaban en posiciones similares y con la misma cara de aburrido que tenía él.

-No lo sé amigo- le contestó Blaise- parece que todas las mujeres nacen con el increíble don de tardarse más de una hora en arreglarse, y ni se diga de fiestas, ahí rompen sus records- No pudieron evitar reír ante la ocurrencia del chico.

Las chicas iban saliendo rumbo al lago en ese preciso momento, pero no se percataron de la presencia de las serpientes ya que iban muy entretenidas y absortas en su conversación

-Así es chicas- escucharon que dijo Hermione muy animada- el profesor Dumbledore dice que aceptará nuestra petición luego de comprobarlo por sus propios ojos-

-Eso es perfecto- contestó Luna que llevada una mirada soñadora, Ginny que iba en el centro les agitó los brazos para que se callaran al notar la presencia de los Slytherins al lado de la puerta. Fruncieron el seño y apresuraron el paso. Draco no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad para molestarlas y arruinarles el día.

-Pero miren qué tenemos aquí: comelibros, pobretona y lunática. Que trío más encantador- dijo acercándose a ellas, seguido por Blaise y Theo.

-¿Han escuchado algo chicas?- preguntó Ginny protegiendo sus ojos de la luz del sol y mirando alrededor como si buscara algo- creo que solo ha sido el chillido de una rata-

-¿Acaso te crees muy graciosa Weasley?- escupió con furia mientras apretaba sus puños.

-Oh, estabas ahí Malfoy, disculpa no te hemos visto- dijo Hermione con fingido arrepentimiento.

-Nos encantaría quedarnos a conversar pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, gente que ver- agregó Luna y siguieron su camino sin darle oportunidad a Draco de contestar. Frustrado con sus ganas de insultarlas, las observó marcharse aún con sus puños apretados.

-Eso te lo has buscado tú sólo- dijo Theo sin poder contener la risa.

-Si amigo, deberías de ver tu cara ahora. Es como si estuviera a punto de estallar-

-Gracias Blaise, Theo- dijo secamente - con amigos como ustedes, ¿quién necesita más?- finalizó con un claro tono de ironía.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y se rieron a carcajadas.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¿Quisieras decirme algo Pavarti?- preguntó Harry luego de ver a la chica en cuestión mirarlo varias veces y retorcer sus manos con aparente nerviosismo.

-Oh no Harry, para nada- dijo con la voz un poco más aguda que de costumbre y fue a sentarse en el sillón junto a él. Le pareció bastante extraño pero no dijo nada más, sabía bien que era mejor no indagar mucho en ciertas cosas para no toparse con nada desagradable y continuó ojeando el libro de Quidditch que Hermione le regaló la navidad pasada.

-Pero ya que estoy aquí podría preguntarte algo- La miró y pudo ver como detrás de la sonrisa que le dedicaba se escondía un nerviosismo y agitación no muy propios de ella. Era muy probable que luego se arrepintiera de decir estas palabras, pero suspiró y lo hizo – Claro Pavarti, pregunta lo que quieras- y forzó una sonrisa.

Ella pareció aliviarse al instante y se relajó antes de llenar sus pulmones de aire y soltar la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza- Veras Harry, como ya sabes dentro de dos días es el concierto de Las Brujas de McBeth, así que me preguntaba si ya tenías pareja para ir- de no ser porque tenía a la chica mirándole tan fijamente hubiera rodado los ojos y puesto cara de cordero a degollar, pero por su salud mental prefirió no herir los sentimientos de la chica más de lo necesario.

-Este, lo que pasa es que iremos como grupo, ya que no es un baile oficial como en cuarto año- trató de excusarse. Ella bajó la cabeza decepcionada y miró sus manos.

-Pues supongo que nos veremos en la fiesta- dijo poniéndose de pie para irse.

-Claro, allí nos veremos- y feliz de que regresara a la habitación de chicas, él siguió con la lectura de su libro.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Estaba tomando un relajante baño cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación, se parecían a los sollozos de una chica mezclados con sonidos de algún vidrio al romperse o como si un objeto chocara contra la pared. Lavender salió asustada para encontrarse con su mejor amiga hecha una furia total y con su rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¡Por Dios Pavarti, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?!- le dijo sumamente alarmada mientras corría por algo de ropa para conversar más a gusto.

-¡¡HARRY, ESO ES LO QUE ME PASA!!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se dejó caer en su cama tapando su rostro con la almohada.

-Oh Pav, ¿qué hizo el insensible de Harry esta vez?- terminó de acomodarse el vestido color lila y se sentó en la cama al lado de su amiga.

-Pues le he invitado a que vaya a la fiesta conmigo- dijo mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de seguir llorando- pero me ha dicho que no puede porque va con un grupo, claro con doña perfección, la pecosa y la lunática- bufó molesta y frustrada. Ella y Lavender habían sostenido este tipo de conversaciones con anterioridad, pero últimamente su amiga estaba más sensible en cuanto a las reacciones de Harry para con ella.

-Oye Lav, hagamos que se arrepienta de no haberte escogido a ti como compañía para la fiesta-

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que aún le rodaban por las mejillas.

-Irás tan preciosa que serás la envidia de todas en la fiesta y verás a Harry babearse por ti y lo tendrás a tus pies- Lavender parecía satisfecha con esta respuesta y sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Pavarti, tú siempre sabes hacerme sentir mejor-

-Para eso están las amigas- le sonrió y se abrazaron.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Después de media hora de discusión sobre las posibles parejas de baile y de quién debía ir con quién, Draco, Blaise, Theo y Pansy decidieron que lo mejor era ir como grupo. Se notaba que la chica quedó un poco decepcionada por no ir exclusivamente con el rubio pero tuvo que resignarse a la idea, al menos estaría junto a los más populares del colegio, claro sacando a Harry y Ron de Gryffindor. Muchas de las chicas la envidiaban por su proximidad con ellos y ella disfrutaba sobremanera el ser el centro de atención y la razón de mortificación de las demás féminas de Hogwarts.

El campo de Quidditch estaba desolado como habían pensado que estaría, estaban sentados en las gradas que usualmente correspondían a su casa cuando se celebraba algún partido. Se fijó en los chicos, Blaise y Theo estaban tan despreocupados como siempre, pero algo en la mirada de Draco le hizo pensar que algo no iba bien con él.

-Oye Draco, te veo un poco molesto. ¿Acaso pasó algo en lo que me esperaban?-

-No te preocupes Pansy, es que a nuestro querido amigo lo han dejado en ridículo y por eso anda medio enojado-

-Tú cállate Blaise-

-No te pongas sensible Draco- interrumpió Theodore- no es culpa de Blaise el que Granger, Weasley y Lovegood pudieran sacarte de tus casillas de una manera tan rápida y sencilla- y le sonrió poniendo cara de inocencia.

-¿Qué esas estúpidas hicieron qué?- dijo Pansy tratando de contener su enojo, odiaba a ese trío que se creía mejor que nadie y se atrevía a competir con ella en cuanto a popularidad.

-Olvídalo, no tiene importancia- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros- aunque saben que dijeron algo muy curioso, ¿recuerdan?-

-Sí, algo de una petición que le habían hecho al viejo chiflado y de una prueba que tenían que presentarle- apuntó Theo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello castaño.

-¿Qué se traerán entre manos?- preguntó Blaise con una sonrisa de malicia que le daba un aire más perverso que el que ya poseía de forma innata.

-No lo sé- contestó Draco- pero al juzgar por tu expresión parece que quieres averiguarlo- y le dedicó una mueca de complicidad.

-Se detienen en estos instantes- llamó la atención Pansy – lo que sea que quieran hacer con esas tres lo harán después de la fiesta. No quiero que ningún estúpido castigo me aleje de Las Brujas de McBeth. Están advertidos- dijo señalándoles y dándoles una dura mirada.

-Si señora- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras tragaban saliva.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Creo que este año va a ser muy provechoso para nuestros alumnos Minerva- El anciano director se acariciaba su larga barba mientras veía a la profesora McGonagal pasearse por su despacho apuntando todo lo que le haría falta para terminar la organización de la fiesta.

-Por supuesto Albus, y todos los años creo que son de provecho para todos nuestros estudiantes- le dijo sin levantar la vista del pergamino en el que escribía.

-Pero tengo el presentimiento que este año en especial será bastante bueno y lleno de sorpresas- McGonagal se detuvo un momento y miró sospechosamente al director - ¿no será que has hecho o piensas hacer algo indebido?- le interrumpió la profesora mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Para nada, no sé por qué tendría que ser algo así- dijo sonriendo y mirándola a través de sus anteojos en forma de media luna, la profesora enarcó torció los labios y sus ojos reflejaban incredulidad, el director sólo amplió más su sonrisa.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Caminaba a prisa a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, su túnica ondeaba a su paso y un aura de autoridad y respeto le rodeaba. No por nada Severus Snape era el profesor más temido del lugar, apenas entraba a un aula y los alumnos se silenciaban automáticamente. Con excepción del director nadie se acercaba a él, no tenía verdaderas amistades y el tiempo durante la guerra lo hizo una persona muy huraña. Esa tarde estaba en particularmente molesto, una cosa fue el tener que cumplir las órdenes de Dumbledore como espía en el pasado y otro muy diferente el tener que llevar sus recados a estudiantes insolentes y desagradables cuya insignia pertenecía a la casa de los leones y las águilas.

En el trayecto se topó con el celador, a su lado estaba su inseparable gata la Señora Norris. – Buenas tardes profesor Snape- dijo deformando su boca en un intento de sonrisa y dejando ver sus amarillos dientes.

-Buenas tardes Filch- dijo arrastrando las palabras como era de costumbre, el celador no era una persona que le desagradaba, tenía el mismo sentido de la autoridad que él, pero estaban muy lejos de ser llamados algo así como amigos. Snape prefería tener personas con un poco más de higiene a su alrededor – ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a las señoritas Granger, Weasley y Lovegood?- dijo lentamente tratando de no enfermarse ante la mención de las chicas.

-Por supuesto profesor, hace un rato las vi dirigirse hacia los terrenos del castillo-

-Gracias Filch-

-Siempre para servirle profesor- y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia y continuó su camino con la Señora Norris. Snape por su parte caminó rumbo a las afueras del colegio sumamente enojado, tendría que soportar los molestos rayos del sol por culpa de esas chiquillas. Para él no había nada mejor que la humedad y oscuridad de las mazmorras, por eso le gustaba ser el jefe de la casa de Slytherin, simplemente iba con su personalidad. Ya afuera y luego de buscar durante unos cuantos minutos, pudo divisar a las jóvenes sentadas a los pies de un gran roble junto al lago. Se acercó sigilosamente y notó que estaban hablando en susurros y bastante concentradas.

-Señoritas- dijo con voz sombría que podía helar a cualquiera. Ellas se sobresaltaron y miraron al profesor asustadas, se pusieron de pie al instante, Ginny le dio un codazo a Luna mientras señalaba a Hermione que en ese momento miraba al suelo como si hubiera algo sumamente interesante allí.

-Díganos profesor- habló Luna finalmente.

-Tengo un mensaje del director y me gustaría que todas me prestaran atención- dijo dirigiéndose obviamente a Hermione, que levantó la vista avergonzada en ese momento y un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas. –El director quiere verlas ahora, así que si son tan amables –ironizó- pueden seguirme y yo las llevaré a su despacho-

-Claro profesor- respondió Ginny, Snape se encontró extraño que Hermione no dijera nada y solo le mirara, pero decidió que era mejor poner a sus neuronas a trabajar en cosas más importantes – Síganme- dije de forma seca y se giró para volver al castillo.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Oigan chicos, ¿acaso esos no son el profesor Snape con las tontas de Gryffindor y la lunática?- señaló Pansy al observar a los susodichos entrar al castillo. Los Slytherins retornaban al castillo para adelantar los deberes del día siguiente y el lunes, querían pasar el fin de semana sin preocupaciones y divertirse a lo máximo.

-Pues sí es cierto- dijo Theo frunciendo el seño- ¿no les parece un poco sospechoso? A menos que hayan infringido una regla del colegio-

-Lo dudo, de seguro tenía que ver con lo que le hemos escuchado decir antes, la supuesta prueba que deben de presentarle a Dumbledore- respondió Draco entrecerrando los ojos un poco, a cada momento que pasaba mayor era su curiosidad por saber qué estaba pasando, Blaise estaba tan ansioso como él.

-Ni se les ocurra que ya les conozco, después del sábado pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero hasta entonces no quiero que ninguno de ustedes haga ninguna estupidez que pueda comprometernos a la asistencia de la fiesta- dijo Pansy con tono y mirada sumamente severa. Los chicos guardaron silencio, era mejor no contradecir a la chica cuando se proponía algo y decidieron mejor dirigirse sin protestar a la sala común.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Vaya, no sabía que tenían todo eso escondido, me han sorprendido sumamente jovencitas- se encontraban solo ellas y el director en su despacho, Snape se retiró en el momento de dejarlas allí y procedieron luego a atender el asunto por el cual las había mandado a llamar. El anciano estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, mientras que ellas estaban de pie frente a él.

-Gracias señor- respondió Hermione alegre, mientras miraba emocionada a sus dos amigas –no se arrepentirá-

-De eso estoy seguro señorita Granger, ahora pueden retirarse que tengo algunas lechuzas que enviar- y con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros dejaron el lugar.

-Ahora a poner esto más interesante- canturreó Dumbledore mientras escribía un pergamino dirigido a Las Brujas de McBeth.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Iban rumbo a la biblioteca, Ginny y Luna no paraban de reír mientras que Hermione estaba sonrojada y molesta a la vez por culpa de sus amigas.

-Debiste haber visto tu cara, por Dios pensé que te ibas a poner tan roja como mi cabello-

-Que graciosa Ginny, me encanta tu sentido del humor- ironizó la castaña.

-No te enojes Herms, además Ginny tiene razón, te morías de la vergüenza delante del profesor Snape. Anda, ¿por qué no le dices nada?-

-¡¿Pero acaso estás loca Luna?! Es nuestro profesor de pociones, yo no puedo hacer algo así-

-¿Qué importa?-agregó la pelirroja tratando de sonar lo más seria posible, pero la cara de preocupación de Hermione apenas le permitía mantener la compostura suficiente para no sentarse en el pasillo y reír hasta morir – además eso no te ha detenido para enamorarte locamente de él- y ambas se rieron, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte de la castaña.

-Sinceramente a veces no sé si son mis amigas- y rodó los ojos.

-Claro que lo somos- dijo Luna sonriendo.

-Tus mejores amigas- dijo Ginny limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas de tanto reír.

-Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer y recuerden, después de la cena buscamos cualquier excusa y nos vamos a la sala de los menesteres, ¿de acuerdo?- Ambas asintieron positivamente y entraron a la biblioteca con la intención de acabar con todos sus deberes.

-Será un poco difícil deshacerse de los chicos, ya sabes lo obstinados que pueden llegar a ser Harry y mi hermano-

-Sí Gin, pero algo se nos ocurrirá, además con darle más comida a Ron lo calmamos- agregó Luna y se sentaron en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Ya nos preocuparemos de eso más tarde, tenemos tarea pendiente, así que a trabajar niñas. Hay EXTASIS y TIMOS a los cuales prepararse- Ginny y Luna se miraron, se encogieron de hombros y sacaron sus libros para estudiar.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

El viernes pasó muy rápido, las chicas no se dejaron ver en el día entero a excepciones de la hora de comida, se excusaron con Harry y Ron diciendo que tenían que prepararse para el concierto del día siguiente con la ropa que iban a ponerse y los peinados que iban a llevar. Aunque les pareció extraño, ellos prefirieron no preguntar nada, al fin y al cabo nunca podían entender qué se les metía a veces a las mujeres en la cabeza. Pero al fin, ahí estaba el sábado y junto a él la agitación de todos los estudiantes moviéndose de un lugar para otro preparándose para el gran momento.

-Harry, ¿a qué hora nos vamos a encontrar con las chicas?- le preguntó el pelirrojo terminando de ponerse unos vaqueros negros con un polo color verde oscuro con el dibujo de una escoba en el centro y unas zapatillas deportivas negras.

-A las 7:00 PM en la sala común, de ahí nos vamos todos juntos al gran salón- dijo mirándole por el espejo mientras él mismo terminaba de acomodarse la chaqueta negra sin mangas que hacía buen juego con su camisa blanca, vaqueros azules y zapatos negros, tenía el pelo acabado de lavar por lo que estaba con brillo y un poco desordenado.

-Harry- dijo casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué sucede Ron?-

-Son las 7:15 PM- Harry pudo ver el terror en los ojos de su amigo y no era para menos, ya conocía lo puntual que eran sus amigas y cómo debía de estar su humor en ese instante. Salieron corriendo de la habitación y bajaron a la sala común, donde Ginny y Hermione esperaban con los brazos cruzados.

-Hasta que por fin decidieron honrarnos con su presencia- dijo la castaña conteniéndose para no hechizarlos en ese preciso momento.

-Discúlpennos pero es que nos hemos tardado un poco y…-

-Ahórrense las disculpas chicos- le cortó Ginny- vámonos antes de que Luna nos quiera matar a todos, debe estar afuera del gran salón esperando por nosotros- y luego de que ambas chicas le dedicaran una mirada de reproche, salieron de la sala común.

-Vaya chicos ya era hora, están todos muy guapos- dijo muy jovial Luna dedicándoles una dulce sonrisa. Harry y Ron miraron a las chicas con más detenimiento, ya que por el reproche que les dieron no prestaron atención a lo que llevaban puesto. Hermione vestía unos vaqueros campana de color azul con una blusa halter de espalda descubierta rosada que se le ceñía al cuerpo dejando ver unas curvas de muerte y por los centímetros que pareció ganar en solo una horas de seguro tendría unas zapatillas de tacón puestas. Luna por su parte tenía un vestido de color negro hasta las rodillas con escote tipo halter y que parecía una segunda piel, además llevaba zapatillas negras de tacón a juego. Ginny optó por una falda escocesa en rojo y negro por encima de las rodillas con botas hasta las rodillas de tacón negras y camisa de mangas cortas blanca con corbata roja. Las tres decidieron llevar el pelo suelto, el cabello de Luna caía grácilmente hasta un poco más debajo de sus senos, lacio, rubio y brillante, el de Hermione era un poco más largo que el de su amiga rubia pero con bucles bien definidos que los años aprendieron a amoldar de color castaño y por último el de nuestra compañera pelirroja que le llegaba hasta la cintura y se rizaban un poco en las puntas y llevaba unas cuantas capas. Sin duda los años dieron una gran belleza a esas chicas y todos los que pasaban por allí las observaban, unos con deseo y otros pues con envidia.

-¿Ya terminaron de analizarnos?- preguntó Hermione divertida mientras enarcaba una ceja y ponías sus manos en su cintura. Harry y Ron se sonrojaron por haber sido descubiertos, el pelinegro se rascó la cabeza y Ron miró hacia la pared más cercana.

-Vamos chicos que ustedes también están guapísimos, no ven cómo todas las chicas se les quedan mirando- agregó Ginny muy divertida por la situación- Vengan entremos-

Las mesas habían desaparecido, apenas unas cuantas sillas se colocaron junto a las paredes, donde usualmente estaba la mesa de los profesores había colocada una tarima, la iluminación consistía en un conjunto de luces de disco que aparecían de forma mágica.

-Hola Harry- dijo una voz seductora tras ellos, se giraron para encontrarse con Pavarti y Lavender, la segunda estaba vestida casi igual que las chicas, unos vaqueros de color azul y una remera ceñida al cuerpo, pero Pavarti llevaba tan poco ropa que dejaba poco a la imaginación, parecía lencería más que un atuendo, llevaba una minifalda negra y un top que dejaba ver todo su vientre también de color negro.

-Ho-hola Pavarti- le contestó Harry sumamente nervioso y sonrojado por la visión que tenía al frente, Ron se quedó boquiabierto y las demás chicas miraron con el ceño fruncido la escena.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-A este paso no vamos a llegar nunca- se quejaba Blaise sentado en la desierta sala común, donde solo estaban él, Draco y Theo esperando a que su gran amiga apareciera al fin.

-Yo no pienso opinar más sobre el tema, siempre es lo mismo con Pansy, ya debiéramos estar acostumbrados- le dijo Theo calmado mientras se iba a sentar junto a él.

-Ahí viene- señaló el rubio en dirección al dormitorio de chicas. Pansy se veía radiante con unos balloon shorts de color verde, una remera negra sin mangas que marcaban su curvatura y unos guantes de seda largos de color negro, llevaba un corte de pelo moderno con varias capas y que no pasaba de su cuello.

-Muy bonita Pansy- le dijo Blaise cuando ella llegó a su lado.

-Gracias, lo sé- dijo canturreando y sonriente, Theo rodó los ojos y Draco sonrió por la actitud de su amiga- Pero ustedes tampoco están nada mal- A decir verdad nuestros amigos de Slytherin estaban igual o más guapos que los Gryffindors antes descritos. Draco llevaba puesto zapatos y cinturón negro, unos pantalones blancos y una camisa de mangas hasta los codos de color beige con los primeros 3 botones sin poner, dándole un aire sofisticado y a la vez seductor. Blaise llevaba una camiseta gris con una chaqueta de cuero negra, vaqueros negros y zapatos del mismo color, lo que le daba un aire misterioso. Theo, que tenía la personalidad un tanto diferente llevaba puesta una camisa blanca con una corbata a cuadros marrón y negra, por encima un suéter de color marrón y pantalones color beige y zapatos del mismo color, sin duda estos Slytherins tenían gusto.

-Pues ya vámonos entonces, la fiesta seguro que ya ha empezado- apuntó Draco un poco impaciente ya. Salieron de las mazmorras, los pasillos estaban vacíos, lo que sin duda significaba que todo el mundo debía ya estar en el gran salón. Cuando llegaron allí se acercaron a la mesa de las bebidas donde cada uno tomó una cerveza de mantequilla y al igual que todos esperaban a que comenzara el concierto. Blaise casi estropea el atuendo de Pansy cuando de un momento a otro escupió el líquido que tenía en la boca.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Blaise?!- el chico no contestó, sino que con ojos bien abiertos señaló a un grupo de chicas, para ser más específicos el grupo de Hermione, Luna y Ginny que se habían cansado de ver a los chicos babear por Pavarti y se alejaron un poco.

-¿Esa es Granger?- articuló al fin el pelinegro mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la castaña.

-Yo no puedo creer que esa sea Lovegood- dijo Theo que al igual que Blaise estaba sumamente sorprendido, pero el que más estaba afectado era Draco que sintió la garganta secarse ante el monumento de Ginny.

-¿Qué tanto le miras a la pelirroja, Draco?- preguntó Pansy molesta.

-Nada- se apresuró a decir y mirar hacia la tarima donde Dumbledore acababa de aparecerse y las luces y una luz central se enfocó sobre él.

-Bienvenidos alumnos a esta fiesta de bienvenida de año donde contaremos con la presencia de Las Brujas de McBeth- el vitoreo por parte de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar – Sí, sí, ya sé que están emocionados, así que sin más preámbulos, aquí está la mejor banda musical del mundo mágico, Las Brujas de McBeth- acto seguido Dumbledore desapareció dejando una cortina de humo tras él, cuando se disipó estaban en sus posiciones y con sus instrumentos los integrantes de la banda. Los ritmos que tocaban eran bien pegajosos y muy pronto la mayoría estuvo en la pista bailando.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Chicas ya es hora- dijo Ginny después de una hora empezado el concierto.

-Tienes razón, es mejor irnos ahora que los chicos están ocupados babeando por Pavarti- agregó Luna que miraba a Ron de reojo de vez en cuando.

-Bien salgamos entonces-

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¡¿Cómo se la están pasando?!- gritó el vocalista de la banda Myron Wagtail, por respuesta obtuvo los gritos y aplausos del público- Que bien, me gusta su entusiasmo, quiero agradecerle al profesor Dumbledore por invitarnos nuevamente a Hogwarts para tocar delante de un público tan maravilloso como ustedes, esta noche tenemos una sorpresa, esta noche damas y caballeros se lanzará una banda musical compuesta por estudiantes del colegio- para este momento se escuchó una exclamación de asombro general y muchos empezaron a hacer deducciones de quienes podrían ser. –Tranquilos, tranquilos- continuó Myron- cuando escuchamos su música quedamos encantados, así que es un honor y privilegio presentar esta noche, ¡a Las Hechiceras!-

Un sonido de explosión retumbó por todo el gran salón, una nube de humo roja cubrió la tarima, cuando se estaba disipando, Las Brujas de McBeth ya no estaban, en cambio aparecieron tres personas, tres chicas a decir verdad en posición para tocar, llevaban antifaces. La baterista era una chica rubia y llevaba puesto un corset verde con lazos negros, unos balloon shorts negros y botas hasta las rodillas, su antifaz era verde. La tecladista llevaba un corset negro con lazos blancos, una minifalda negra y zapatillas de tacón del mismo color, su cabello era de color castaño y su antifaz de color negro. Por último la guitarrista y vocalista llevaba un corset rojo con lazos negros, un pantalón de cuero negro y zapatillas de tacón del mismo color, su antifaz era rojo. Todas las integrantes llevaban pintados los labios de color rojo intenso.

Los chicos que se encontraban allí se quedaron sin aliento y las féminas las miraban con celos, ¿desde cuándo había chicas como esas en Hogwarts? Pavarti perdió todo su protagonismo con Harry y Ron ya que estos dirigieron su atención a la tarima, como todos los chicos del lugar. Por otra parte Draco, Blaise y Theodore se quedaron pasmados ante las bellezas que estaban en la tarima, por qué nunca habían visto a esas chicas en sus clases, de qué casa serían.

Las Hechiceras empezaron a tocar un rock pegajoso (NA: si quieren tener una idea del tipo de música que me refiero pueden buscar en youtube hex girl, es una de las canciones del soundtrack de la película the witch´s ghost de Scooby doo), que hablaba sobre como una hechicera lanzaría un encantamiento sobre el hombre que le gustaba.

Los chicos estaban embobados, las chicas furiosas por falta de atención, pero después de un rato casi todo el mundo estaba bailando al son de tan pegajosa melodía, al terminar la canción y antes de que acabaran los aplausos y los silbidos, Las Hechiceras levantaron sus manos y lanzaron unas esferas que cubrieron de humo la tarima, al despejarse volvieron a aparecer Las Brujas de McBeth.

-¡Uuuuu! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Que bellezas de chicas, que voz y que talento, de buena fuente sabemos que no tienen novios- los chicos gritaron y aplaudieron cuando escucharon esto- para nuestra siguiente canción…-

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry y Ron, aunque en lugares diferentes, de casas enemigas y de una rivalidad eterna, pensaron lo mismo en ese momento, debían saber quiénes eran las Hechiceras, porque cada uno quedó flechado por al menos uno de ellas.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Hey chicos, ¿de qué nos hemos perdido?- preguntó Hermione al ver la agitación de sus amigos al regresar con ellos.

-No puedo creer que no hayan estado aquí- dijo Ron como si fuera el fin del mundo. Las chicas rieron.

-Pero cuéntennos, veo que todo el mundo está más emocionado que antes de irnos- agregó Ginny.

-Las Hechiceras- dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

-Las chicas más bellas que hemos visto jamás- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Tocaron maravillosamente y la vocalista tiene una voz preciosa- dijo el pelinegro con los ojos brillantes.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que son estudiantes de Hogwarts- volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y quiénes son?- preguntó curiosa Luna.

-Pues no sabemos, llevaban antifaces y no se les podía ver rasgos distintivos, una es rubia, otra es castaña y la última pelirroja, pero más nada- Las chicas sonrieron, su plan había dado resultado y aunque sus amigos no lo supieran, estaban frente a nada más y nada menos que Las Hechiceras.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nos veremos en el próximo cap., ¿qué pasará ahora con nuestras amigas talentosas? ¿Acaso los chicos descubrirán quiénes son las Hechiceras? ¿Y qué pasa con ese amor platónico que tiene Hermione hacia su profesor de pociones? Todo esto y mucho más en su historia, las Hechiceras, solo por (así que si ven esta historia o cualquier otra de mi propiedad en otra página que no sea esta háganmelo saber ^_^) Besos!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y todas!!!! Gracias por esos reviews tan alentadores, a decir verdad a mí también me gusta esta historia :P pero desde ahora les aviso que solo puedo actualizar los fines de semana, ya que necesito el tiempo suficiente para construir estos capítulos tan largos (al menos los más largos que he hecho hasta ahora). Como ya saben solo las ideas son mías, lo demás de nuestra aclamada J.K. Rowling. A leer!!!(^///^).**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo II**

Domingo en la mañana, los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas y pasillo de Hogwarts, un silencio poco común inundaba el lugar. Tal vez ese silencio se debiera a que hace solo un par de horas se celebró la mejor fiesta que el colegio haya tenido jamás, por tanto los estudiantes debían de estar aún en sus camas. Fue todo un éxito, Las Brujas de McBeth tocaron hasta bien pasada la media noche y luego de que se marcharan, la tarima desapareció y el lugar se acomodó mágicamente para dar paso a una gigantesca pista de baile. Pero hay un grupo de personas que simplemente no puede quedarse durmiendo ni un segundo más, si tuviéramos ojos que pudieran mirar a todas partes y que traspasaran las paredes, hubiéramos podido ver como Hermione, Ginny y Luna despertaban al mismo tiempo, sentándose en sus camas y desperezándose, sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo hacían.

Las cosas le salieron mejor de lo que esperaban, todos esos meses de práctica después de que cada una se enterara de que la otra tocaba un instrumento y del impactante descubrimiento de la voz de Ginny, habían dado frutos. Las oportunidades no se muestran con frecuencia y esta fue de una en un millón. Las chicas quedaron en verse después de la hora del desayuno, así que cada una fue a arreglarse para bajar a comer algo.

Por otra parte, el director del colegio era otra persona que no podía dormir hasta tarde. Dicho sea de paso a veces parecía que el hombre no dormía. Estaba sentando en la silla de su escritorio, mirando los cuadros de su despacho mientras a su mente venían las imágenes de la noche anterior. Se había sorprendido por la petición que Hermione fue a hacerle, pero quedó de lo más encantando al escucharlas tocar, por eso no tuvo duda en escribirles a Las Brujas de McBeth para que les dieran una breve participación durante el concierto.

El impactó fue positivo, a los estudiantes les gustó su música y en definitiva ellas disfrutaron el hacerlo. A la cara del anciano se asomó una sonrisa pícara, de esas a las que la profesora McGonagal les teme tanto. De esas sonrisas que te dicen que el director está planeando algo y no necesariamente es bueno, al menos no lo es para nadie excepto él. Se puso de pie mientras cavilaba su plan, le dio de comer a su fénix y caminó con parsimonia alrededor del despacho, se detuvo en una ventana encantada que le permitía ver todo Hogwarts y miró el estadio de Quidditch, su sonrisa se amplió mucho más.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¡Buenos días chicas!- las saludó Luna en la entrada del gran salón, las tres se saludaron efusivamente y se dieron unas miradas y sonrisas cómplices.

-Recuerda Luna, nos veremos después del desayuno- le dijo la pelirroja al momento de separarse para ocupar sus mesas correspondientes.

-Claro Gin, nos vemos más tarde- y vieron a su amiga rubia sentarse en la mesa de los Ravenclaw. Las mesas estaban prácticamente vacías, algunos chicos de primer año que se habían ido a acostar temprano y uno que otro estudiante. La mesa de los profesores estaba completa y al director se le veía más contento de lo normal, incluso parecía estar canturreando alguna tonada. Minerva lo miraba con reproche de vez en cuando, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Hermione, pues ella conocía mucho a su jefa de casa, pero también sabía que era mejor no meterse en las discusiones de esos dos.

-Estoy sumamente cansada Gin-

-Lo sé Hermione, yo también me siento igual. Pero no me arrepiento, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- Al sentarse apareció comida frente a ellas, la castaña tomó unas tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa, huevos revueltos y tocineta. Ginny prefirió cereal con frutas y un poco de yogurt. Después de un rato las personas fueron llegando, la mayoría con cara de muertos vivientes, ellas se miraron y sonrieron, luego miraron en dirección a Luna y ella les devolvió la sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos más el gran salón estaba lleno, Harry y Ron las saludaron y se sentaron en puestos cercanos, nada más sentarse y empezaron a comer todo lo que tenían en frente. En verdad la fiesta los había dejado agotados, aunque en el caso de Ron el comía de ese modo siempre, así que no había ninguna diferencia. Un tintineo captó la atención de todos los presentes, el director estaba de pie y esperó a que todos se callaran.

-Buenos días alumnos, me alegro de que les haya gustado la fiesta de anoche, creo que podemos considerarla como todo un éxito- algunos estudiantes sonrieron y otros suspiraron – Quiero darles un par de anuncios importantes. Como ya saben no todos los sábados tenemos partidos de Quidditch, así que en dichos días en vez de pasarnos la noche aburridos, tendremos fiesta- una serie de aplausos y silbidos llenaron el salón. Todos estaban encantados con esa noticia – Sí ya sé que les encantan las fiestas- continuó el anciano- la otra parte del anuncio es que estas se celebrarán en el campo de Quidditch y para animarnos un poco tendremos la participación de Las Hechiceras en cada una de ellas-

Hermione escupió el jugo de naranja que bebía, Ginny casi se atraganta con un pedazo de manzana y a Luna se le cayó su taza de chocolate caliente, las tres se miraron con terror y luego miraron al profesor. Las únicas que no estaban aplaudiendo o murmurando emocionadas eran ellas, porque hasta los chicos parecían súper felices con la noticia.

-Calma jóvenes, calma, que aún no termino con los anuncios- el corazón de las chicas bombeaba más rápido de lo humanamente posible, de no hacer algo de seguro terminarían en la enfermería.

-Ginny, Hermione, ¿están bien?- preguntó Neville que estaba frente a ellas. Las dos forzaron una sonrisa y asintieron positivamente.

-Es que estamos muy emocionadas- improvisó Ginny y devolvió su atención a Dumbledore que al parecer seguiría hablando.

-Como les decía, el otro anuncio es que retomaremos el periódico estudiantil, el año pasado nuestra jefa de prensa era la señorita Luna Lovegood, pero por asuntos que requerirán más de su tiempo- al oír esto las chicas sí que se miraron entre sí con espanto - el puesto quedará vacante, espero proposiciones para esta misma tarde, ya que espero que empiece a funcionar desde el lunes, eso es todo y por favor continúen desayunando- el director tomó asiento en su lugar y le dio unas miradas significativas a las tres chicas que nosotros tanto conocemos, Hermione, Ginny y Luna.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

Esto no podía haber pasado de mejor forma. Draco se había pasado gran parte de la madrugada pensando alguna forma para averiguar quiénes eran esas chicas y ahora como caído del cielo resulta que tendrán más apariciones como Las Hechiceras. Sonrió con satisfacción y miró a sus amigos que al parecer estaban pensando lo mismo que él. Blaise llamó la atención de sus otros dos compañeros para que miraran hacia la puerta del salón. Iban saliendo la sabelotodo, la pobretona y la lunática con caras de haber visto a un dementor, estaban pálidas y al parecer algo les preocupaba sobremanera. Pansy también lo observó pero prefirió continuar su conversación con Daphne y dejar a los chicos con sus juegos.

-Aún no olvidan lo que hace unos días las escuchamos diciendo, ¿verdad?- dijo Theo regresando la vista a sus amigos.

-Supongo que ahora no habrá problemas con que averigüemos qué es lo que tanto traman esas niñas, de seguro no es nada bueno, miren como salieron de aquí, parece que están en serios problemas-

-Tienes razón Blaise- le interrumpió Draco- de seguro podremos sacar gran provecho si descubrimos qué es lo que tanto traman, han estado muy sospechosas y me encantaría meterlas en problemas- sus ojos brillaron ante la idea y una sonrisa cínica se le dibujó en el rostro, las cosas no podrían salir mejor.

-Pues será inteligente empezar a planear cómo lo haremos, debemos ser discretos si queremos lograrlo- finalizó Blaise para luego beber un poco de zumo de calabaza.

-Claro que seremos discretos Blaise- le dijo Theo- somos Slytherins no puede ser de otra forma- y los tres rieron como hace tiempo no hacían.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Albus, ¿qué pretendes con todo esto?- dijo la voz grave de Snape mientras miraba a su amigo, director y compañero.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Severus, esto sólo generará una distracción indeseada entre los estudiantes- continuó Minerva mirándole con reproche. Dumbledore apenas decía nada y se dedicaba a escuchar y asentir a lo que le decían.

-Mis queridos amigos- dijo al fin- creo que todos estos chicos tuvieron un momento particularmente duro durante la guerra, que les brindemos un poco de entretenimiento no creo que les vaya a hacer daño- y puso su mejor cara de convencimiento. La profesora de transformación rodó los ojos y suspiró exasperada. Snape apenas torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado, si ya era malo tener que lidiar con un montón de estudiantes con las hormonas revueltas, imagínense tener que lidiar con esos mismos estudiantes pero ahora más agitados a causa de fiestas.

-De verdad no creo que sea buena idea Albus- volvió a atacar Snape- no será una buena influencia para los estudiantes- por respuesta solo recibió otra de las sonrisas del anciano, él enarcó una ceja y miró a su amigo con desconfianza – Tienes algo planeado, ¿no es así?-

-¿Quién ha dicho que estoy planeando cosas Severus? Solo creo que nuestros alumnos necesitan un poco de distracción- Minerva se cruzó de brazos y miró a Snape, en definitiva el director se traía algo entre manos.

-¿Y se puede saber quiénes son estas chicas, Albus?-

-Eso Minerva, es un secreto que no les puedo compartir ni siquiera a ustedes- y bebiendo de su copa, dio por terminada la conversación.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¡Pero es que se ha vuelto completamente loco!- gritó Hermione tan fuerte que de seguro las sirenas que vivían en el lago la habían escuchado, las tres se movían nerviosamente a orillas del mismo.

-Ni siquiera nos consultó si lo queríamos volver a repetir y ahora nos ha comprometido delante de todo el colegio- agregó Ginny antes de sentarse en el pasto, la castaña y Luna la imitaron sentándose una a cada lado de la pelirroja.

-¿Pero no se mueren por repetirlo?- dejó caer Luna mientras miraba al cielo – a mi no me molestaría repetirlo si les soy sincera-

-Pues si yo hablo honestamente pienso igual que tú- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida. Ginny sonrió y abrazó a sus amigas.

-Creo entonces que queda decidido, ¿no? Las Hechiceras tocarán en las fiestas de Hogwarts- dijo con tono más alegre después de liberarlas del abrazo.

-Pero también hay que pensar en las implicaciones de esto, tiempo de estudio, de practicar y cómo justificaremos el hecho de no estar con los muchachos durante gran parte de las fiestas- dijo la mayor de las Gryffindor mientras fruncía un poco el ceño.

-Ya nos encargaremos de eso más adelante, el próximo sábado es el primer partido de la temporada, así que nos quedan al menos dos semanas para planificarlo- comentó Luna, aunque era un poco arriesgado estaba igual de emocionada que sus amigas.

-Creo entonces que la sala de menesteres será nuestro centro de operaciones permanente, ¿cierto?- dijo Ginny para luego mirar a sus dos amigas, ellas solo asintieron y se pusieron de pie para regresar nuevamente al castillo. Caminaban con paso seguro y una meta por delante, estaban conscientes de que muchas cosas podían salir mal y que tendrían que tener sumo cuidado, pero no por eso se iban a amedrentar y retroceder ante la mejor experiencia que jamás han tenido.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¡Pavarti espérame!- le gritó su amiga Lavender mientras corría para alcanzarla por uno de los pasillos, sin embargo la chica no se detuvo- ¡¿acaso no me piensas esperar?!- ella se giró y vio a su amiga reducir la velocidad mientras trataba de recuperar un poco el aliento. –Dime qué te pasa Pav, hasta hace rato estaba bien-

-Son esas mugrosas Lavender, cuando al fin pude conseguir un poco de la atención de Harry mira lo que pasa. Unas completas desconocidas aparecen y hacen que todos mis esfuerzos hayan sido en vano- dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas. –Odio a esas malditas-

-Tranquila Pav, de seguro los chicos no se las tomarán muy en serio, tú sabes que las modas pasan rápido- le dijo no muy convencida ella misma de sus palabras.

-Si claro Lavender, ¿acaso fuiste la única que no se fijó en cómo los chicos se pusieron con la noticia de Dumbledore?- y se cruzó de brazos, miró por detrás de su amiga a una armadura que estaba cerca, podía jurar que se acababa de mover, pero regresó su atención a Lavender cuando esta le habló de nuevo.

-Vamos Pav, no puedes rendirte de esa forma, esa no es la chica que conozco, siempre has sido de armas a tomar-

-Lo sé, pero es que ya no se me ocurre qué más puedo hacer, Harry apenas nota que existo y siempre está rodeado de Hermione, Ginny y Lovegood. Es, es, es desesperante a decir verdad- suspiró pesadamente, Lavender se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh pero qué conmovedor- dijo una voz burlona tras Lavender, Pavarti fue la primera en ver que detrás de la armadura que antes creía se había movido, salían Pansy Parkinson y Daphne Greengrass. Las chicas quedaron frente a frente, observando la expresión burlona de la cara de las Slytherins.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- le dijo Pavarti con tono molesto, Pansy solo sonrió.

-Tengo una propuesta que hacerles. De seguro será tan beneficiosa para ustedes como para nosotras-

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¡Hola chicas!-

-Hola Collin, ¿por qué tanta prisa?- le dijo Ginny sumamente divertida al verlo correr y un poco descompuesto.

-¡Voy a solicitar el puesto de fotógrafo para el periódico estudiantil, tal vez consiga fotos de Las Hechiceras sin antifaz!- y dobló por el siguiente pasillo a la derecho rumbo al despacho del director. Ellas se miraron entre sí y no pudieron evitar reír.

-A este tipo de cosas nos tendremos que enfrentar de ahora en adelante- dijo Hermione que aún sonreía.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que todo esto lo hará mucho más divertido- concluyó Luna mientras subían por las escaleras. Esa era una de las maravillas de Hogwarts, esas escaleras que se movía y flotaban por arte de magia.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó la pelirroja mirándolas- ¿nos vamos a nuestras salas comunes?-

-No Ginny, creo que lo mejor es que las tres vayamos a la sala de los menesteres para organizar lo que necesitemos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, mientras más pronto empecemos pues será mucho mejor-

-¿Mientras más pronto empiecen qué, será mejor? Lunática- dijo una voz seseante a sus espaldas. Las chicas no tuvieron que mirar para saber de quién se trataba.

-¿Qué quieren?- dijo Hermione secamente.

-¿No se girarán para vernos la cara? Eso es de mala educación- y los Slytherins rieron.

-¿Tú hablando de educación Malfoy? Creo que este día los cerdos volaran sin magia- dijo Ginny girándose al fin, al igual que sus amigas. Draco enarcó una ceja y la miró con superioridad.

-Y lo que hagamos o no, no es de tu incumbencia Zabini- le respondió Hermione.

-¿Por qué de tantas escaleras y pasillos ustedes no podían escoger otra para hablar sus estupideces?- preguntó Luna con un falso tono inocente.

-Porque hacemos lo que queremos Lovegood, y eso también incluye andas por donde nos plazca- le dijo Theo con una mueca muy al estilo de las serpientes, las chicas se cruzaron de brazos y ellos tenían una mueca de satisfacción en sus rostros.

-Nosotras no tenemos el tiempo para perderlo con ustedes, vámonos chicas- dijo Ginny a lo que sus amigas asintieron y aprovechando que la escalera se detuvo en un pasillo se bajaron.

-Las estaremos vigilando- escucharon que dijo Malfoy mientras la escalera se alejaba con ellos.

-Creo que esto no puede ponerse peor, hasta estos idiotas sospechan algo de nosotras- dijo la pelirroja un tanto frustrada.

-No te preocupes Gin, no creo que sus cerebros les den para llegar a la conclusión de que somos Las Hechiceras, es más podría jurar de que no tienen la más mínima idea-

-Concuerdo con Luna, Gin. Esos chicos solo son mucho fanfarroneo, nada más-

-Pero de todas formas debemos andarnos con cuidado, podría ser muy peligroso que esos idiotas nos pusieran entra la lista de las sospechosas. Podrán ser insoportables, pero son astutos, son Slytherins- sentenció la pelirroja y sus amigas asintieron en silencio.

-Vamos, no falta mucho para llegar y es mejor hacerlo antes de que Harry y Ron empiecen a preguntarse dónde diantres estamos- dijo Hermione antes de doblar por el siguiente pasillo.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Harry, ¿cuándo empezaran las prácticas de Quidditch?- le preguntó su leal amigo pelirrojo mientras descansaban en la sala común. El pelinegro lo miró un segundo y bostezó antes de contestar.

-Los martes y jueves nos toca el campo, a Hufflepuff le tocan los lunes y miércoles, a Ravenclaw le toca los viernes y domingos, mientras que a Slytherin le toca doble tanda los sábados-

-¿Cómo crees que es mejor Harry? Las horas repartidas dos veces a la semana o un solo día para todo el entrenamiento.

-Todo depende Ron, realmente. Aunque es muy exhaustivo, el entrenar todas las horas de la semana en un solo día te ayuda a no perder el hilo de lo que se trabaja, pero como te digo hay que adquirir mucha resistencia física para eso, las sesiones durante semana te pueden ayudar a tomar un propósito distinto para cada entrenamiento- Su amigo lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de sorpresa.

-Vaya Harry, te has vuelto todo un experto en el tema- este cumplido hizo al pelinegro sonreír un poco.

-Gracias Ron, pero no es para tanto, es que he estado leyendo el libro que me regaló Hermione y me ha ayudado mucho en mi papel como capitán del equipo, realmente ayuda-

-Sí, Herms es una chica sumamente inteligente, por eso es que me gusta- y se sonrojó un poco al decir esto.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca le has dicho lo que sientes- dijo bastante divertido al ver como su amigo casi se cae del asiento al escuchar su sugerencia.

-No podría Harry, no ves que ella siempre está ocupada estudiando o con mi hermana y Luna. Si la interrumpo en cualquiera de esas dos actividades de seguro me mata-

-¿No será que estás poniendo excusas para no declararte?- Harry le miró enarcando una ceja y tratando de leer la expresión de la cara de su mejor amigo. Este se puso mucho más rojo todavía, casi hasta llegar al color de su pelo característico de la familia Weasley. Pero el chico no contestó ya que la retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, dejando pasar a Pavarti y Lavender.

Hubo algo que llamó la atención de los chicos. Lavender entraba con la cara marcada por la preocupación, mientras que su amiga tenía una sonrisa retorcida en los labios y su rostro se veía un tanto siniestro y ansioso. Pavarti miró alrededor y amplió su sonrisa al ver a Harry, luego miró a Lavender y subieron a su habitación.

-¿Sabes qué le pasa a esas dos?- dijo Ron bastante confundido.

-Ni idea, las chicas son impredecibles y nunca se sabe con qué cosas te saldrán- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia la chimenea apagada.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Nos ha quedado perfecto- dijo Hermione satisfecha mientras miraba la sala de menesteres. Los equipos de música estaban colocados perfectamente, la batería, los teclados y en un pedestal la guitarra de Ginny y le micrófono. También colocaron micrófonos para el teclado y la batería ya que pensaban ayudar a la pelirroja en las canciones como coro. Había una mesa de caoba rodeada por un sillón amplio de color rojo y unos cojines bastante grandes del mismo color. También había un closet lleno de mucha ropa parecida al estilo de su primera presentación, cortesía de la sala de menesteres.

-¿Cómo haremos para que nadie tenga acceso al lugar?- dijo Luna mientras se tiraba en uno de los cojines.

-Ya he pensando en eso- dijo Ginny mientras igual se tiraba en otro cojín y Hermione se sentaba en el sillón frente a ellas- solo entrarán quien conozca la clave, hay mucha gente inteligente en este colegio que de seguro pensará que Las Hechiceras usen esta sala para practicar, por eso es mejor si un requisito para entrar es si se conoce la clave, que por supuesto solo tendremos nosotras tres-

-Bien hecho Ginny- le felicitó la castaña- de esa forma nos evitamos tener que preocuparnos porque alguien adivine la razón por la cual pedimos esta habitación y pueda entrar, ahora solo nos queda decidir qué días vendremos a ensayar-

-¿Qué días tienen los Gryffindor prácticas de Quidditch?- preguntó Luna.

-Los martes y jueves- le contestó Ginny.

-Pues creo que esos serán los días perfectos para venir aquí, ellos estarán ocupados y nosotras podremos hacer lo nuestro sin tener que preocuparnos por su presencia-

-Pero hay un problema Luna, yo estoy en el equipo, jugaré como cazadora-

-Pues sólo hay una manera de resolverlo- dijo la castaña decidida- tendremos que hacerlo después del toque de queda- tanto Ginny como Luna la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿Qué?- preguntó al ver que no dejaban de mirarla con cara de estupefacción.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que te escuchara hablar así Hermione- le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- preguntó la rubia a la que la idea ya le estaba gustando.

-Le tomaremos prestado a Harry la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador-

-Herms, no quiero ser pesimista, pero cuál será la excusa para que Harry nos preste esos objetos- le dijo Ginny.

-Él no tiene por qué saberlo-

-No sabía que tenías ese lado tan Slytherin corriendo por tus venas- se burló Luna, haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara un poco.

-A momentos desesperados medidas extremas- dijo lo más dignamente posible – pero aún nos falta otra cosa por arreglar-

-¿Qué cosa puede ser esa?- le preguntó la pelirroja concentrada totalmente en la conversación.

-Pues que Dumbledore nos facilite un traslador, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos acorralen en el campo de Quidditch luego-

-Bien pensado Herms- le dijo la rubia sonriendo, Luna cerró los ojos y luego aparecieron tres copas con cerveza de mantequilla, cada una tomó una. –Un brindis por las hechiceras-

-¡Por las hechiceras!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

El director revisaba las peticiones con una sonrisa, los candidatos eran diversos y hasta algunos se habían organizado en equipos proponiendo quiénes podían ser su editor en jefe y asistentes entre otros cargos. Dejó de mirar el pergamino que tenía en manos para observar pasar al maestro de pociones hacia el despacho.

-Oh Severus, que gusto que decidieras visitarme- y le sonrió, Snape solo rodó los ojos y le miró bastante fastidiado.

-Claro Albus, nada tiene que ver con la lechuza que me enviaste diciendo que querías verme- y se sentó frente al director.

-Detalles, detalles mi amigo. Te necesitaba porque quiero que me hagas un favor- el jefe de la casa de Slytherin enarcó una ceja y luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué me parece que esto no será nada agradable?- El anciano amplió su sonrisa y procedió a explicarle su petición.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-¿Dónde está Pansy?- preguntó Blaise mientras se sentaba en uno de los cómodos sillones de la sala común.

-No tengo idea, no la he visto a excepción de la hora del desayuno- le contestó Theo levantando su atención del libro que llevaba más o menos una hora devorando.

-¿Tanto la extrañas compañero?- le dijo Draco con sorna, el aludido sólo rodó los ojos.

-Para nada Draco, tus conquistas no me interesan y menos lo que dejas, no me conformo con la segunda mesa- dijo de forma ácida.

-No te ofendas Blaise, que entre los amigos no deben haber chicas de por el medio, pero no dudes en pedirme cualquier chica que no me molesta compartir- y se sentó junto a este.

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuanta- y ambos empezaron a reír, Theo les miró y rodó los ojos antes de seguir leyendo su libro.

-¿No creen que ya es hora de ir al gran salón?- habló el castaño dejando a un lado el libro y mirándoles- no sé ustedes pero ya tengo hambre-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Theo- le dijo el rubio para después mirar a Blaise- ¿qué crees tú?-

-Por mí perfecto, además de que ya me estaba aburriendo en este lugar-

-Bien pues vámonos- y salieron rumbo a su cena.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-La comida se ve apetitosa- dijo Ron antes de empezar a llenar su plato con los manjares que los elfos habían preparado para ese día, Ginny y Hermione se miraron y rieron bajito ante la demostración de apetito de su amigo y hermano.

-Eres un glotón Ron- le dijo la castaña riendo un poco aún.

-Es que soy un joven en crecimiento y necesito alimentarme bien-

-Si claro Ron, pero recuerda que los demás en la mesa también necesitan alimentarse- dijo Ginny burlándose de su hermano al ver que se sonrojaba notoriamente.

-No sean tan duras con él chicas- salió Harry en su defensa y las miraba con semblante alegre. Ginny se sonrojó levemente ya que no esperaba la intervención del pelinegro, iba a decirle algo pero este giró su cabeza al ver pasar a Cho Chang. La mirada de la pelirroja se entristeció un poco y miró a Hermione, ella movió sus labios diciendo que no se preocupara y Ginny hizo lo mismo diciendo que no importaba.

Como las cosas cuando van mal, empeoran, en ese preciso momento entraron las serpientes que las habían molestado antes durante el día, caminaban como si fueran los dueños del lugar y dejaban a su paso a varias niñas suspirando tontamente y con caras soñadoras.

-Realmente no entiendo a estas chicas Herms-

-Ni que lo digas Ginny, creo que están ciegas o algo por el estilo, la actitud le quita cualquier amago de atractivo que pudieran tener-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo- dijo moviendo su boca en disgusto cuando vio al Slytherin mirarla y regresó su atención a la mesa de Gryffindor. De nuevo un tintineo hizo que todos posaran su atención a la mesa de los profesores.

-Buenas noches mis queridos alumnos, estoy muy agradecido por recibir tantas peticiones para el periódico estudiantil, sé que muchos quisieran participar pero sólo algunos pudieron ser elegidos. Los afortunados se eligieron basados en la pregunta de por qué querían pertenecer al periódico estudiantil-

-No creo que sea algo tan relevante- dijo Hermione mirando aburrida al director.

-Quiero presentarle a su nuevo periódico estudiantil: Hogwarts Hoy. Quisiera que los integrantes avanzaran hasta aquí mientras digo sus nombres. La editora en jefe será la señorita Pansy Parkinson- en este instante las chicas casi se atragantan con su comida- la segunda al mando será la señorita Daphne Greengrass- ellas iban caminando radiantes hacia donde se encontraba el director- la escritora principal será la señorita Pavarti Patil- ahora se levantaba de la mesa de Gryffindor la susodicha- y su asistente será la señorita Lavender Brown- las chicas no podían estar más sorprendidas- y por último el fotógrafo será el joven Collin Creevey-

Algunos silbidos y aplausos se escucharon, algunos no se lo podían creer, y en la mesa de Slytherin, Draco, Blaise y Theo se quedaron de piedra al ver a su amiga interesada en otra cosa que no fueran chicos y maquillaje.

-¿Acaso puede empeorar?- preguntó la pelirroja con cara de disgusto.

-Y para que la cosas no se salgan de control un profesor será el encargado de servirles como tutor, él se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudar a este grupo de jóvenes emprendedores, es el profesor de pociones Severus Snape- una exclamación de sorpresa inundó el salón.

-¿Decías Ginny?- dijo la castaña con una cara de terror de película, miraron a Luna a lo lejos y que por cuya expresión facial podían adivinar que ella estaba pensando lo mismo.

-Ahora unas palabras de nuestra nueva editora en jefe- Dumbledore se movió para dar paso a la chica y esta miró con cierto aire de altanería a los estudiantes.

-Les aseguro que no se aburrirán del contenido de nuestro periódico, es más creo que llegarán a esperarlo con ansias. Quiero decirles el por qué fuimos elegidos, además de mantenerles informados tenemos una meta en común, y quiero que escuchen muy bien. Hechiceras, sé que están entre nosotros y déjenme decirles que no descansaremos hasta que pongamos a la luz pública quiénes son y la verdad que hay tras la banda-

Pansy terminó su discurso agradeciendo al director y a sus compañeros de trabajo. Las chicas se quedaron paralizadas, esa era una nueva variable que no habían calculado en sus planes, ahora también el periódico estudiantil estaba pisándole los talones. Pero esto hizo que surgieran varias preguntas. ¿Por qué estaban aquellas cinco personas obstinadas en saber su identidad? ¿Qué nuevos planes tendrían que armar para que no les descubrieran? Y por último y más importante, ¿por qué Dumbledore sabiendo la identidad de las chicas y conociendo que ellas querían dejarlo en secreto, eligió a esas personas exactamente por el hecho de que quisieran descubrirlas?

Se miraron disimuladamente una a la otra, al parecer Hogwarts se había convertido en un campo de batalla y ellas estaban en medio de esa guerra. No se necesitaba más, tendrían que convocar a una reunión de emergencia y replantearse su estrategia.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Han estado muy calladas chicas- dijo Ron mientras acompañaba a su hermana y amiga en uno de los sillones.

-¿Eso crees Ron? No me había dado cuenta- dijo Hermione un poco ausente. Ginny ni siquiera contestó y continuó mirando al fuego, al parecer su pequeña aventura se iba a tornar un poco complicada.

-o.O.o.O.o.O.o-

-Pansy, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que te querías unir a ese tonto periódico?- ella le sonrió al rubio de forma amenazante, cualquier otro se pudiera sentir cohibido pero Draco ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa chica.

-Pues verás querido Draco, ¿qué mejor excusa para averiguar quiénes son esas farsantes de Las Hechiceras que haciéndolo a través del periódico?- dijo sonriendo de forma angelical.

-¿Y qué pintan los Gryffindors esos que también trabajarán contigo?- le preguntó Theo un poco más interesado en la conversación.

-Simple, una lo hace por despecho, la otra por acompañarla y el tonto de Creevey solo por diversión-

-No sabía que a ti también te importaran esas cosas Daphne- le dijo Blaise a la chica rubia que apenas había dicho nada hasta entonces.

-No me gusta que me quiten protagonismo querido Blaise, esas brujas caerán y caerán muy bajo- los chicos rodaron sus ojos y decidieron mejor irse a sus habitaciones.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? ^_^ Las cosas ya empezaron a complicárseles un poco a nuestras Hechiceras no? Pero de seguro ellas encontrarán la manera de solucionarlo. ¿Qué pasará con nuestros amigos? ¿Qué tramará Dumbledore? ¿Y cuando comenzaremos a tener escenas románticas? (a esto último pido paciencia….la trama se desarrollará muy pronto ^_^) Todo esto y mucho más solo por aquí en Fanfiction .net Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!!! Besos ^_^**


End file.
